A known conventional vehicle light can have a lens portion and a wraparound lens portion extending from the lens portion to a vehicle side face (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2004-001710A1).
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of the vehicle light disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2004-001710A1.
The vehicle light disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2004-001710A1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a cover lens 210 having a lens portion 211 and a wraparound lens portion 212 extending from the lens portion 211 to a vehicle side face, LED light sources 221 for emitting light toward the lens portion 211, another LED light source 222 for emitting light toward the wraparound lens portion 212, and the like.
In the vehicle light disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP2004-001710A1, the light emitted from the LED light sources 221 can pass through the lens portion 211 to be projected in front of a vehicle body where the vehicle light is installed. On the other hand, the light emitted from the LED light source 222 can pass through the wraparound lens portion 212 to be projected sideward.